


Bored

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Halloween Fest [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M, Sex Tape, Vampire San, human hongjoong, the one in which they film a porn video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: San is bored.





	Bored

San is bored, has been bored for a while now and he guesses he will continue to be bored for a very long time. And student life, contrary to his expectations, didn't provide him with much amusement, if anything most times he ended up even more bored. Bored and irritated. This is one of the times he curses his long vampire life. 

San blames the boredom for sneaking a peak at what the person in front of him was doing. Boredom and curiosity, actually. The person in front of him is Kim Hongjoong and he always sits somewhere close to San during the Art History lecture. While San pays attention to the human, mostly due to his bright red hair that reminds San of blood, Hongjoong doesn't even spare him a glance. Not that San cares if Hongjoong pays attention to him or not. 

The teacher is late today, adding to the vampire's irritation, he could be doing something else with this time, something useful. San is glad to have the last row all to himself and is even more glad that the only person in the row in front of him is Hongjoong because he is a bit hungry. Smelling just one person's blood is easier than smelling several. 

Hongjoong is doing something on his laptop and San leans a bit forward to see what exactly. He is bored and curious, he has no shame or regrets as he does that. San expects Hongjoong to be on Facebook or Twitter or do something for school but he is extremely surprised to see that the human is looking at a page about a contest. And not just any contest but a homemade porn video contest, hosted by a very popular porn site. 

San wonders why Kim Hongjoong that seems to avoid physical contact and looks shy and reserved is looking at such a thing. But then he sees the prize for the winner video and understands. Hongjoong, like all other college students, is probably broke and needs money. And San is bored and in need of some fun so he decides to do something about it. He doesn’t know much about Hongjoong and has no idea if he has a girlfriend or boyfriend that may be willing to film the video with him, but San decides to say something anyway. 

“Vampire porn will surely win you that money,” San says.

Hongjoong nearly falls off the chair with how fast he whips around, eyes wide. San smiles at him and at his flustered expression when he shuts the laptop, looking anywhere but at San. The vampire leans forward a bit, trying to catch the human’s gaze, but Hongjoong avoids looking at him probably too embarrassed. San chuckles and that finally makes Hongjoong look at him.

“No need to be embarrassed,” San says.

Hongjoong opens his mouth, but no words come out and San feels a bit bad for embarrassing him like that. Maybe he should have kept quiet. But he had already decided to offer to film the video with Hongjoong, mostly for shits and giggles and giving up was not in his nature. 

"Seriously, I'm not judging or anything. I'm just curious." 

"Curiosity killed the cat," Hongjoong says. 

"But satisfaction brought it back. I'm Choi San, by the way."

"Kim Hongjoong."

"Nice to meet you, babe," San says. 

San smirks when he sees Hongjoong’s face and ears get red. He has to admit, the human is pretty and exactly San's type, he wouldn't mind getting to know Hongjoong better. Hongjoong looks at him and San takes the opportunity to offer his help. 

"Need a hand? With the video I mean?" 

Hongjoong looks horrified and San doesn't know if he should laugh his ass off at the panicked face or feel insulted to be on the receiving end of such a look. Hongjoong is, once again, unable to articulate any word. 

"Well, unless you have a girlfriend to do it with. Or a boyfriend, no judgment in this house," San says. 

"I don't," Hongjoong says so quietly that a human wouldn't be able to hear. But San hears him loud and clear.

"So you were planning on filming a self-love piece, bold. Was it going to be you using just your hands or do you have some toys?" San asks, genuinely curious. 

"Oh my God, stop!" Hongjoong whines. 

"Sorry, I was just curious," San says. 

"I was going to masturbate, using my hands, in my bed and film the whole thing. Happy now?" 

Hongjoong looks him in the eyes, but San still sees the red spreading over his cheeks. He looks adorable like that and San wonders if the blush spreads over his chest as well. Hongjoong huffs annoyed and looks towards the front of the classroom, probably looking for the professor who is still a no show. 

"I don't need the money, but I could still help you out," San offers.

"What's in it for you then?" Hongjoong asks, clearly suspicious. 

"Well, I am extremely bored at the moment. I wouldn't mind having a little bit of fun."

"So you would help me film this video for the contest just for fun?" Hongjoong asks. "Yeah, I don't buy it."

"I really don't need money," San says. 

"And I am telling you, I don't believe you want to help me for free."

"Then how about for some of your blood?" San asks. 

"My blood?" 

"Yeah, I am quite hungry and your blood smells absolutely delicious," San says. 

Hongjoong looks away from San, rubbing his neck nervously. "Will you really help me?" He asks softly. 

"That desperate for money, huh?" San asks teasingly. 

Hongjoong rolls his eyes, making San laugh a little too loud. He decides that he likes Hongjoong and that he will take this as an opportunity to get to know him better, maybe get the human to open up to him. 

"I'll help you film the video, if that's what you want," San says. 

"Yeah, I mean it's like you said, porn with a vampire in it has a better chance of winning and I really need the money."

And that is how San finds himself sitting across from Hongjoong, cups of tea and a plate of sandwiches in front of them. They agreed to talk about the video, but so far Hongjoong sizes up whenever he opens his mouth. It should be fun to watch, but San is thirsty and would like to get some blood soon. In a way, he now regrets inviting the human into his home because he is sure he is going to feel the phantom smell of his blood for days and that would only make him thirstier. 

“How exactly are we going to do this?” Hongjoong finally asks.

“However you want it, I am just the help,” San says.

“So, you are ok with anything?”

“Yes. How about you?”

“I’m not sure,” Hongjoong says.

“Have you done this before?” San asks.

“By myself, sure. With someone else, not really.”

Hongjoong isn’t looking at him, but San can still see his face getting red and he chuckles, finding the human adorable. San isn’t surprised to find out that Hongjoong hadn’t gotten much action since it is pretty obvious that he is a bit reserved towards physical touch. San hopes his smile is an encouraging one when Hongjoong finally looks at him.

“Are you sure you still want to do this?” San asks. “I’m sure there are plenty of part-time jobs out there. Or you could always find a sugar daddy.”

“I do have a part-time job, but the money I get from there is not enough,” Hongjoong says. “And I’d rather film porn than find a sugar daddy.”

San lets out a laugh so loud that it startles Hongjoong, who looks at him with wide eyes.

“You are pretty determined to film this,” San says.

“I’m not really that eager, but I need the money,” Hongjoong mumbles.

“Well, either way I am glad you decided to let me help you instead of filming one of those sad masturbation porn videos.”

“You are really that bored?” Hongjoong asks.

“Yes, this is bound to spice up my week.”

Hongjoong stares at him then takes a sip of the tea and San is suddenly reminded that he is still hungry. They still have a lot to discuss about the video, but he is tempted to ask for another meeting and just feed now. After all, San wouldn’t mind an excuse to spend more time with Hongjoong.

“How long should the video be?” Hongjoong asks.

“As long as possible and maybe it should include some light bondage or something,” San says.

“Bondage?”

“Yeah. And depending on how long it takes to prep yourself we can add that too, or not,” San says.

“I guess?” Hongjoong asks dumbly.

San just stares and wonders if Hongjoong being inexperienced is a good or bad thing. Instead of answering he gets up and strides towards his bedroom. San is well known for his spontaneous behavior and ideas that get him into trouble, but this might be a bit over the top even for him. San grabs the bottle of lube he keeps on the nightstand, deciding that if Hongjoong agreed to let him help his impulsive behavior will be forgiven. Once he is back into the living-room he puts the bottle on the table and goes over to where Hongjoong is sitting. San grabs Hongjoong’s arms and drags him up from the chair, bending him over the table before he could say anything, mindful of the cups and plates still on the table.

“What are you doing?” Hongjoong asks.

“Seeing how long it takes you to be ready,” San answers.

He waits for Hongjoong to say something as he reaches for the bottle of lube. San can see that his ears are red and when the human turns his head to look at him over his shoulder, San notices that there is a bit of panic in his eyes. Hongjoong takes a deep breath and San waits patiently for him to say if he is ok with this or not.

“You’re bending me over the table when there’s a couch right there, really?”

San laughs as he leans over Hongjoong, pressing himself against him and is hit by the delicious smell of blood. San grabs the sweater and pulls, exposing Hongjoong’s shoulder then grips his hair gently, moving his head to expose the human’s throat. Hongjoong makes a noise between a moan and a whimper as San presses his lips to his shoulder.

“I remember being promised blood as payment for helping,” San whispers and is delighted to feel Hongjoong shiver under him.

“Bite me then.”

San grazes his fangs over Hongjoong’s throat, getting another shiver from the human.

“This Saturday, let’s make it a night,” San says before sinking his fangs into Hongjoong’s throat.

*

Saturday evening finds San and Hongjoong in San’s bedroom, preparing to film the video. They had agreed to keep things simple, but he can tell that Hongjoong is nervous. He sits on the bed while San installs the camera in what he thinks is the best angle for their faces not to be well seen, just in case someone they know will stumble upon the video. Hongjoong is fidgeting and shaking a bit, San doesn’t call him out yet, there will be time for that later.

“I’m done here,” San says.

He takes of his shirt and turns to Hongjoong, who is watching him with wide eyes. San steps closer to the bed and smiles down at the human. He hopes his smile looks soft and reassuring and not like a grimace or predatory. San wants Hongjoong to relax after all.

“Come on, clothes off,” San says.

Hongjoong gets up from the bed and takes off his shirt with shaking hands. San smirks as he takes off the rest of his clothes quickly and then watches as Hongjoong undresses. The human must feel his gaze because he looks up at him once he is fully naked, clearly embarrassed.

“What?”

“Nothing, just lay down on the bed,” San says.

Hongjoong does just that, without looking at San. Once he is on the bed, San turns on the camera then crawls on the bed, laying down over Hongjoong. He starts kissing his as soon as their bodies touch and he is pleasantly surprised by how eagerly Hongjoong kisses him back. San bites Hongjoong’s lip as he rolls his hips, drawing a moan from the human beneath him. They kiss again and San reaches out blindly for the bottle of lube. Hongjoong bites his lip harshly and San pulls back smirking.

“Bold,” he whispers.

San sits up and looks at Hongjoong, smiling when he sees how worked up he already is. He opens the bottle and coats his fingers with lube then grabs Hongjoong’s thigh, lifting it up. Hongjoong isn’t looking at him as he slides one finger in slowly. Hongjoong covers his mouth with one hand as he reaches out towards San with the other. The vampire lets go of his thigh to grab his hand as he starts moving his finger. San takes his time in fucking his finger into Hongjoong and adding another one.

“Does it feel good?” San asks.

Hongjoong removes his hand from over his mouth and moans, making San smirk. He adds a third finger and squeezes Hongjoong’s hand when he feels him tense under him. Hongjoong’s other hand fists the sheets as San quickens his pace and squeezes the hand he is holding. Hongjoong is a whining, trembling mess under him and San feel proud of that. He stops and pulls out suddenly, making Hongjoong groan.

“So eager,” San coos.

“Please,” Hongjoong begs.

San leans down and pecks Hongjoong’s lips then noses at his throat. He lets go of Hongjoong’s hand and grabs his jaw, exposing his neck. San’s fangs sink in slowly, making Hongjoong arch into him. He pulls back soon, pressing kisses to Hongjoong’s shoulder and chest then he grabs his thigh and lifts it. San sends the human one smirk before sinking his fangs into the soft skin of Hongjoong’s thighs.

“San.”

Hongjoong moans his name a certain way and San bites his thigh harder, wanting to mark him, feeling suddenly possessive. He pulls back, grabs the bottle of lube and the condom then leans over Hongjoong to kiss him again. San doesn’t let the kiss become too heated before pulling back, feeling suddenly impatient.

San rolls the condom on then pours lube over himself. Hongjoong moans loudly when San pushes in and tries to say something, but San snaps his hips roughly. Hongjoong arches his back as he claws at San’s shoulders. He doesn’t give Hongjoong time to adjust nor does he bother with starting at a slow pace. He fucks Hongjoong hard and fast, gripping him so tight that it will surely leave bruises. But judging from the way Hongjoong moans, San’s name falling from his lips like a prayer, he has no problems with the harsh rhythm.

San is really close when he remembers the camera still filming them and feels suddenly possessive over Hongjoong. He realizes that he doesn’t want anyone but himself to see the human like that. San stops his movements suddenly and Hongjoong whines, tears gathering in his eyes. San pulls out and Hongjoong sobs, hands reaching out for the vampire to pull him back. San fumbles with the camera and turns it off then crawls back into bed. San slams back into Hongjoong.

It doesn’t take long for them to come after that. Hongjoong wraps an arm around himself and comes almost instantly, moaning loudly. San lets go of Hongjoong and grips the headboard instead, not wanting to risk injuring the human. Hongjoong grabs his hips just as San finally goes over the edge, moaning his name softly. San pulls out and throws the condom away.

“Why did you turn off the camera?” Hongjoong asks, still out of breath.

San lays down over the human and kisses him, biting his lip harshly before pulling back.

“I’m going to give you the prize money, I will give you all the money in the world actually,” San whispers against his lips. “No one but me can see you like that though.”

“What?”

“I know you don’t want a sugar daddy, but how about a rich boyfriend that spoils you rotten?” San asks.

“What?”

San kisses Hongjoong softly, hands running gently over his body. The human is warm and pliant under him and San smiles softly into the kiss when he feels Hongjoong’s arms wrap around his waist. It seems he is a bit hesitant with his movements, but when San presses himself closer into him Hongjoong locks his arms around him tightly.

“I am serious, be my boyfriend,” San says softly.

“That’s one way of asking someone to be your boyfriend,” Hongjoong chuckles.

“So, will you be my boyfriend or not?” San asks, pouting adorably at the human.

“Hmm, ok,” Hongjoong says. “I’ve always wanted a cute boyfriend that could spoil me.”

“I will spoil you so well,” San purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy and come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ... I don't bite ;)


End file.
